Mirror Mirror
by Shadowdemond3
Summary: Chloe is crazy and bloodthirsty what could go wrong. WARNING DARK STORY! DEATH


**AN: This is a DARK story do NOT read if you can't handle it.**

**Chloe's POV**:

This is just great, instead of talking to me about my "problems" My dad just paid a therapist to sit and pretend to listen and care. And now thanks to an incident at school involving a janitor he stuck me in a nut house.

He said it was to "rest" and "relax". "Try to think of it as a vacation" he said. It really pissed me off.

Well at least I have a new set of people to play with this just may be fun after all. "Hi I'm Liz, I'm your new roommate!" said the pretty blond with equal parts excitement and caution.

"Hi I'm Chloe" I said giving her a sugar coated smile. She bought it and relaxed, _well looks like our first little doll. _I thought practically shaking with excitement.

We went down to dinner and I met Rae who was a bit more difficult to win over than Liz but a few eyelash bats latter I was her best friend.

Then Tori, the fucking bitch, I tried everything but she wouldn't budge. When we were alone she got in my face and told me she knew everything and to cut the bullshit.

_This mother fucking bitch! If she tells this could be a BIG problem. _I smiled and told her I hadn't a clue what she was talking about.

"Ya right" she smirked "just keep the hell away from me." "Fine, but you're crazy." I replied.

That night while I was in bed the nurses were talking to Liz in the hall about me "… just be careful she is a bit unstable." One said quietly "If you need help or notice anything strange call us. Okay?" said the other.

"Fine but she seems nice I don't see what you're all worried about." Liz replied. After the talk she went to bed.

After she was asleep for a good hour I got up walked over to where she slept. She had throne the pillow off her, I picked it up and shoved it in her face. She didn't even fight back or even wake up.

It was funny in some ways but mainly disappointing. After she had vacated her body I turned her so it looked like she turned and suffocated in her sleep.

As always I went to the bathroom when it was finished and looked into the mirror. "Mirror mirror on the wall we couldn't let her make that call." I said smiling. Then I slept.

The next morning was a hectic blur after they found the body. To get rid of me they sent me to help Rae clean the attic. I sat looking out the window humming to myself.

"What are you looking at?" asked Rae. "There is a cool play going on a few blocks down come take a look." I said smiling at the thought that crept into my head.

As she started to lean to see what I was talking about I walked up behind her and gave her a slight nudge.

She didn't even scream she just fell. I could almost hear her hitting the ground, her bones turning to dust on impact, her internal organs exploding inside her. By the time she hit the ground she was just a sack of meet.

I when down to the bathroom in the living room looked into the mirror and said "Mirror mirror long and tall too bad Rae had that little fall."

Leaving the bathroom I ran into a drugged up Tori. "It was you." She said sounding completely out of it.

After that strange encounter she just left. _I need to get rid of her NOW! _I thought to myself.

I finally got my chance because Tori left her water unattended and I had a small bottle of bleach to clean the bathroom with. I walked in the bathroom and cleaned till I heard the thump of Tori's lifeless body.

At that point I got up; the mirror was shattered form Tori having a meltdown earlier. Looking into the shattered remains I said "Mirror mirror shattered and all, I have but one more doll"

I then grabbed a sharp jagged piece of glass; it lifted as if of its own accord and made a thin line along my neck.

**No one's POV:**

When they found Chloe's body she had a set look of shock and fear in her eyes. But along her neck there was a permanent mocking crimson smile. The nurses who found her swore they heard someone chanting _Mirror Mirror, Mirror Mirror!_

**AN: So did you like? Please review!**


End file.
